Poland and his horse
by Capp'n Crazy Raven
Summary: What if Poland fell in love with horse and not with a pony? And actually fell in love? And what is the horse isnt a normal horse at all? See the bound grow from just a normal horseman's love to the love of 2men


Poland sighed while he was walking over the marketplace, alone. He laid a hand on the cash he had in his pocket, about 20 000 which stated that he wasn't here for just some small things like some fish and veggies, he was here for a new pony. He qiuckly bought some fruit and let it be put aside for when he was leaving again, and some meat and a bread. Then he went to the animal section and looked at the numerous dogs, cats, hamsters, goldfish,... whatever you like. He petted a guinea pig and sighed softly to himself... "maybe later. I need to go now before all the cute ones are gone" He nodded to himself and continued walking towards the horse section.

He looked at all the ponies, and a small black fallabella stallion trotted around him. "No Feliks, dont take him... he needs to exercise too and you have enough problems with keeping Poppers moving..." he looked away from the pony, and his eye fell on a big white horse, the type the Spanish Cavaleria* uses. He cursed at himself, he would normally not buy a horse since ponies are his real passion, but it was love at the first sight... his coat shiny in the sun, one blue and one golden eye looking at him curiously and a pink nose sniffing his hand. He wondered how it would feel to sit high and tall on a big horse like that, to gallop through the fields with him.

"He eez quite special, nobody chooses him, he chooses someone" a German* voice said, "but he needs someone vith quite a lot of time for him, zhats vhy he isn't sold yet" Poland snapped out of his dream and blinked... "oh.. I have a few ponies, I spend most of my time around them, I'd do anything for them... since my best friend** left me, I try to fill my hours with my ponies, but when i cleaned the stables and brushed them all then its not even lunchtime..." he looked down, sighing... "I try spend the afternoon with riding them, but yeah..."

He blinked as the horse laid his chin on his shoulder. "ah, it zeems he has chosen you!" Feliks blinked again, and petted the pink nose. "can I be alone with him for a bit...? Just to get to know him."

"Ofcourse" The man said while taking a rope and clicking it on the halter. The horse got a bit tense at the touch, and Poland followed as the man put the horse behind the trailer. "vould you perhaps like to brush him for a bit?" The man asked, already taking a bucket with brushes anyways. "oh yes please" He took one of the brushes and started brushing that beautifull white coat. He could feel the horse calming down immediately, at every touch of the brush or his hand.

Brushing was of no use, he was as clean as he could be, but Poland continued anyways. When he finished brushing, he just traced his hand over the horse's neck and back and he felt soft nibbling at his shoulder. "hm...?" the horse whinned and Feliks softly chuckled.

"I vill call mein friend and he will take you to ze stables vhere you can ride him and if you are interested pay, if you vant" "oh, yes please"

"Ok, if you have anything to do still, go do it. he vill be here in about 45minutes so you can come back zhen." Poland nodded "see you in about 45minutes then" he smiled and hugged the horse again "and you too..."

He went to pick up his stuff at the other shops and put it in his little pink Polski Fiat. He looked at his watch "hm...I should be there in 10minutes, time to drive there" He got in his car and drove off, searching his way through the small streets to the other way of the market.

When he arrived, Feliks saw how the horse got loaded in the trailer and he saw another man, which walked over to him. "are you here for the horse?" Poland nodded and shaked the others hand. "My name is Feliks

Łukasiewicz" "ah, ich bin Karel Wurtenware... its a short end to ze barn, if you could please follow me zhen we can get everything in order. I can lend a trailer too" Poland nodded and the man got in the truck. He drove off and poland followed.

When they arrived, Poland slightly gasped at the sight. The horsebarn was huge, and superbeautifull. It looked almost like a modern royal mansion or so. He got out of his car and followed the man unloaded the horse and went inside, Poland following. He tied the horse to a ring in the brushinghall and went to get the saddle. "You get all his personal things like his brushes, saddle, halter and everything vith him." He also brought a small step and put it at the horse's side, then gave Poland the saddle. "...thank you sir" Feliks said silently, and he put the saddle on the horse. When he also put the bridle on, he took the reins and followed the man again to the arena.

"I vill bring everything in order vile you are riding" Poland nodded and mounted the huge white horse. It was so diggerent from sitting on his ponies, so much higher! He softly put slight pressure on the flanks and the horse immediately listened and started walking. After a few rounds of just walking, Poland tested the abilities and rode some figures. Then, he put slightly more pleasure again and the horse started trotting. He rode more figures and then sat steady in the saddle. A few rounds and he started galloping, in the beginning he didnt give the full trust, but after a few rounds he closed his eyes. So fast, so high... on such a beauty. He was in love with this stallion.

After an hour, the man came downstairs and Poland stopped in front of him. "Is he to your liking?" Poland patted the horse's neck and nodded. "I think i fell in love..." "Great, the trailer is behind your car already." Poland got off the horse and they walked to the brushing hall together. Poland tied him to a ring and was about to get the saddle off, but the man kept him from doing so. "lets get the papers ok, I vill get someone for preparing everything vhile we do the paperwork." "oh...ofcourse" Poland nodded and followed the man, they went past the arena and up some stairs, to a chic bar looking over the arena. In the meanwhile, someone else went in the arena to ride. The man showed him all the papers, and Feliks looked through them and filled them in. Then signed. "18 000...may that be in cash?" "oh, ofcourse, mister." The man put away the papers while Poland counted the money and paid. It got a quick lookthrough on being real and Poland's eyes wandered through the window. He saw the girl on a grey horse galloping and thought back to riding the horse.

"this is all ok" the man said. "oh...but sir?" Poland looked up. "yes?" Poland blinked "May i perhaps know his name?" "ah, yes. He is Duke Finnster Of Yorchester." "duke, hmm..?" Poland said, dreamy. The man nodded and stood up, Poland followed as he walked out and the groomsman came out of the trailer. "everything is ok sir" the man nodded "ok thank you... sir?" the man said, and Poland looked up "yes?" he replied "you can keep this trailer, have a nice day" a smile from the groomsman "thank you" Poland got in his car and drove away, not knowing what was coming...

side notes- *The Spanish Cavaleria School is in Wiener, Austria. They ride on Lippizaners.

**obviously Lithuania

so this was the first chapter! im sorry if my typing fails, my I's are i's and my horse language sucks... ah well, i hoped you like if i get enough likes i will post more! might even get M rated :DD


End file.
